


So-Called Torture

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet, ugh this is so soft im gonna go punch a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Siebren loves this, he loves what they have and what they do and he loves Reinhardt, so very very much. He loves letting the other push him to his limits, making him teeter on the edge of a different kind of madness he’d never experience before. Sure, the sounds he made were unbecoming and embarrassing, but Reinhardt likes to hear them, so more of them he makes.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	So-Called Torture

**Author's Note:**

> everything i write caters to my specific kinks, and what about it?
> 
> old men fucking? sign me up for the next Omnic Crisis!

“Stop!  _ Stop!  _ I cannot take anymore of this  _ torture!” _

Reinhardt can’t help his loud laughter at the words. Red flushes Siebren’s face as he keens and fists and the sheets beneath his hands, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He emits a shameless whine and hugs the pillow he held hard enough to pop the feather-filled object, but he controls himself before he does so. This was still Reinhardt’s bed, after all. 

The thought makes his brain stray before he could stop it. It seemed so long ago that Overwatch had rescued him from the clutches of Talon, so long it felt like a distant memory more than anything. Or maybe it hadn’t really been that long and his concept of time was fuzzy, considering the four fingers pistoning in and out of his ass and whatnot. 

Another brush against his prostate has him wailing, eyebrows pinched and expression tight. The tears from earlier had escaped his eyes and were now freely sliding down the sides of his face as he writhed and squirmed underneath his lover.  _ “Please,  _ Reinhardt,” he sobs weakly, bending his knees and shaking his head. “Please,  _ please,  _ I’ve had  _ enough.” _

“Oh, but you do not get to make that call,  _ meine Liebe,”  _ the crusader coos, still driving his fingers back and forth, making sure they massaged every bit of the helpless Dutchman’s insides. It was almost as though they were exploring new, uncharted territory, which could not possibly be further from the truth.

Ever since the two had gotten together they’d been nothing but affectionate, overly so according to their colleagues. Yet Reinhardt found his favorite form of affection with Siebren was behind closed doors, within their bedrooms (or anywhere else) where he could turn the astrophysicist into nothing but putty on his hands.

Not that he didn’t love having Siebren on his cock, that’s blatantly untrue. There was just something about watching his fingers disappear within his lover, watching the man lose his mind in the most delectable and enjoyable way possible as he gently pushed against his prostate time and time again, that just made Reinhardt salivate and ache with love and lust. 

“B-But Reinhardt,” the silver-eyed beauty stammers, the sound diving straight for Reinhardt’s rock-solid member. “I-I’ve endured this for long enough, h-have I not? I’ve already c-come so many times, the stains couldn’t  _ possibly  _ wash out of your sheets. Please have mercy, I truly cannot— ah! _ Ahh!” _

Reinhardt giggles at his own deviousness, cutting the other’s rambling off by punching against the abused bundle of nerves and keeping his fingers pressed against it, like he was pushing down a button. Siebren lets out a rather loud shout and tucks his chin to his chest, trying his mightiest to muffle his cries to no avail. 

The German man almost feels bad for the surprise, keyword being almost. Seeing Siebren, brilliant, amazing, beautiful Siebren, so dishevelled and desperate, was a sight to behold, and the  _ sounds  _ he made were ones he would forever commit to his memory. “Sorry,” he murmurs into his ear, not sounding the least bit sincere.

Siebren doesn’t grace his cheekiness with a response, only whimpers and shuts his eyes so tight he sees stars behind his eyelids. “Do you think you can give me one more,  _ mein strahlendes Herz?”  _ Reinardt asks, but he knows better than to actually give him an answer. It was a rhetorical question: he was going to give him another regardless of whether he thought he could or couldn’t.

And despite his pleas, his cock  _ still  _ twitches interestedly against the soiled sheets under him. Reinhardt hums approvingly and begins to push his fingers down onto the sensitive nerves he so graciously owns. Siebren sobs and wills himself to stay put, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to overpower his lover even if he tried.

Not that he’d want to. Siebren  _ loves  _ this, he loves what they have and what they do and he loves Reinhardt, so very very much. He loves letting the other push him to his limits, making him teeter on the edge of a different kind of madness he’d never experience before. Sure, the sounds he made were unbecoming and embarrassing, but Reinhardt likes to hear them, so more of them he makes.

_ “Oh hemel hierboven,”  _ he rasps between moans, barely able to form any more coherent thoughts. “Oh  _ God,  _ oh  _ Reinhardt,  _ it is so much! I— I’m so close t-to coming for you again, Reinhardt, please, just—  _ just—!” _

“I know,  _ Schatz,  _ I know,” Reinhardt rambles, making Siebren vaguely aware of the sound of the man violently jerking his own cock behind him. A particularly harsh curl of his fingers has Siebren reaching behind him and grabbing onto Reinhardt’s wrist, letting out a loud sob as his hips move frantically, lost between running away and wanting more. 

Reinhardt suddenly twists his hand and, with all his strength, slams against Siebren’s extremely sensitive and worn out prostate, and that’s the last straw for the scientist. With a howl, Siebren shakes violently, his cock barely dripping with anything, milked dry after having his prostate played with for who knows how long anymore. 

He gasps when the fingers are pulled out of him mid-orgasm and are replaced with Reinhardt’s gigantic cock. He’s loose enough not to feel any pain from the intrusion, but the sudden fullness and the slam against his poor, poor insides has him letting out a scream, pleasured and startled all the same. 

He barely catches the sound of Reinhardt growling behind him as he thrusts into him once, twice, then spills all he’d had pent up within his balls throughout their entire exciting night. It seems as though the two of them were finally done for the night as Reinhardt drags himself out of his ass slowly, watching his own seed drip out of the pink gaping hole. 

“Sorry about that,” he says, and he really does sound apologetic that time. “I really wanted to come inside of you.”

Siebren doesn’t know why that makes him proud of himself but it does. He turns his head slightly and looks at his lover from the corner of his eye, giving him a weak but reassuring smile. “It’s okay,” he murmurs tiredly, straining to keep his eyes open. “It surprised me, but I didn’t mind it at all. I love you.”

Reinhardt’s chest swells and he swoops down to press a kiss to Siebren’s sweaty temple. “I love you too. Sleep, my love. I’ll clean us up and join you.”

The Dutchman doesn’t think twice before taking him up on his offer, slipping into deep slumber the moment his eyelids shut. Reinhardt laughs, horribly endeared by his adorable scientist, then goes on to do exactly what he’d told the other he would. Once he deems them as clean as they can be without showering, he lays himself next to his sleeping lover, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him as close to his heart as he can. 


End file.
